


Rising Captains

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Pirates - Freeform, M/M, smut for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks and Buggy growing into the Captains they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Captains

**Author's Note:**

> ((My magnum opus. Clown smut.

Shanks only had one man on his crew, but that was good enough for him. Ben was a trustworthy crew member, and a tough fighter. Together with Ben, he hoped to get together a giant crew, and actually get a boat that couldn't easily be sunk by a sea monster. When Ben said the two of them would be stopping at a near by island to stock up on supplies, Shank's couldn't stop moving around from excitement.

"Shanks, please don't wander off too far.. we need to get off the island soon." Ben called out, knowing in his heart that his captain wouldn't be back for a while.

On the other side of the island, Buggy's "crew" was also restocking on food. His crew consisted of Mohji, and his lion cub Richie as of this moment, but Buggy was certain that having a lion on your crew would come in handy later. Besides, Buggy was just happy that he managed to impress someone enough they decided to join... not that he was surprised of course. Buggy thought he was the flashiest person around.. just sometimes he wondered whether or not people would take him seriously.

As Buggy walked around the town, he heard people talk idly about their days, or make comments about different people walking by. Some were even making little comments about him as he walked by. Buggy had to make a small mental note to get revenge on this town later when he had a bigger crew.

"Make fun of my nose will you.." he grumbled, letting one of his hands drift away. His hand went towards a man who made fun of his nose, shoving him into a barrel of apples. A small smirk appeared on the clowns face, his hand coming back over to him.

One of the next comments he heard was from a woman walking by. "Long blue hair is really an odd sight.."

Buggy touched his hair, frowning lightly. His hair wasn't that long, but it was shaggier than it was when he was younger. Blue was a flashy color, so Buggy personally liked it, but didn't like hearing others talk down on it. Maybe he should cut it when he got back to his ship (currently, Mohji's fishing boat).  
  
When Buggy continued to walk, he spotted something he remembered looking at several times a day, every day, when he was younger. A straw hat clashing against bright red hair, accompanied by a charming face, and three scars. "There's no damn way... Shanks!"

Both men remembered what they said to each other, that the next time they were to meet, they'd be enemy captains.. but in the same sense that didn't stop Shanks from being happy to see his old friend. Shanks ran over in Buggy's direction, picking up the other to twirl around.

"H-Hey yah bastard! Quit it!" Buggy commanded. Shanks couldn't take it seriously with the grin Buggy had on his own face. After a moment of two, the other man did eventually set his friend back on the ground.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Your hair's gotten longer!" Shanks exclaimed, noticing the length of his old friend's hair.

"Pff, that's the thing you notice? Not my growing charm or good looks? Just me before I get a hair cut?" Buggy snorted, looking over Shanks himself. "You've gotten a few more scars since last time, looks like you can't keep yourself out of trouble.. like usual."

Shanks chuckled softly, glancing around the area. "Yeah, yeah. You want to go and get a drink with me?"

Buggy paused for a moment, thinking the offer over. He thought back to the deal they made on Roger's ship, how they would have their own crews, and how they would end up enemies. He was willing to bring this up to be annoying.. but it had been a while since he last saw Shanks (plus Mohji and a baby lion couldn't fight against the giant crew he only guessed Shanks had by now).

  
"How many people do you have on your crew anyway?" Shanks laughed, his face flushed from the drinks he and Buggy have been chugging down.

"Pff... probably less than you.." Buggy murmured, leaning his head down on the table. "Right now I guess it's like... one and a half."

"Wow... you have half of a person on your crew? Cool! I have one really good guy with me right now!" Shanks started giggling, thinking of a person with half of a body.

"No stupid! I have one guy, and he has a lion.. Ha! I have more crew members than you do!" Buggy gloated, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'll get more people, geez! I thought the great Buggy would have an army of adoring fans by now~" Shanks hummed, leaning against his friend's shoulder.

"I would have thought a guy like you would of had a group of strong guys by now," Buggy replied, shoving the other off gently enough.

Shanks gently cupped Buggy's face with his hands, leaning his forehead against the other man's head, still giggling every few moments. "I still need to find all the strong guys.. it's okay though, we'll find them eventually... me first probably"

Buggy gently shook his head, his mouth twitching into a grin. "Nah, you're just a red headed drunk. I'll have a big crew of adoring fans before you'll even have five guys."

Ben walked into the bar, only guessing that his captain would end up here eventually. He looked towards the bar and noticed his captain, and a blue haired man hanging all over each other. Most of the time he found his captain hanging on women, a blue haired man with a big red nose seemed... odd.

Shanks spotted Ben walking towards him and grinned wider, sloppily turning around. "Ben! Buggy, this is my first mate, Ben Beckman!"

"Shanks... we need to get going if we want to make it to the next island safely." Ben stated, ignoring the whines from his captain.

"Pff, Shanks go on. You can't be my rival if you just sit here getting drunk off your ass.. sides, Mohji probably has the ship ready anyway." Buggy murmured, ignoring Shanks "party poopers" comment.

Even though Buggy found it annoying, Shanks convinced him to at least stay and see him off. Buggy watched his friend hop into his small boat, thinking to himself that he and Mohji need to find a bigger boat. Shanks glanced up to Buggy, thinking for a moment.

"I wanna do something, but I'm not sure how you'll react to it. It's kind of touchy touchy." Shanks murmured, glancing to the side.

"Shanks," Buggy plainly stated. "We traded virginites when we were seventeen. I don't think anything you do will bother me."

Ben blinked in surprise, and Shanks felt his face light up. Experimental teenagers on a boat with no woman in sight, made for several nights of Shanks and Buggy "figuring things out". Buggy figured himself out quick enough, but Shanks was still trying to do some figuring out.

Shanks shook his head, leaning up to grab Buggy's face. He gently pulled the others head down and kissed Buggy quickly before hopping back down, a sly grin on his face.

"Now you have to see me again to get back at me!" Shanks chuckled, Buggy's face still in shock. "Let's go Ben!"

Buggy watched him sail off, still frozen from the other being brash enough to kiss him. He was thinking several things to himself, things the clown pirate hadn't thought of since he and Shanks were on the same ship together, until he heard Mohji's voice final come through to him.

"Captain Buggy? Who was that?"

Buggy blinked, quickly turning around. "Oh just my rival, Red Haired Shanks! We've been rivals for years, and he was just asking if he was blessed enough to even get near a face as beautiful as mine!" Mohji bought it easily, instantly praising his Captain on being so generous to others, and how Shanks must of felt so honored.

On the inside, a little at least, Shanks did feel honored enough that he was still allowed to do things like that without getting smacked (not saying that Buggy probably would have slapped him if it lasted a second more). Ben just looked back to his captain, still sighing softly. His easy going captain who loved to drink just became slightly more complicated in one kiss.

  
Shanks and Yasopp had been walking through Orange Town, mostly just enjoying being off a ship for the time they had. Shanks was happy that he had a large ship and more than five crew members now, but he still wanted to have a bigger and better ship.

"Shanks, we'll find other people eventually, you just need to relax a little." Yasopp scoffed.

Shanks was about to say something back, but then he saw something a head that made his blood boil.

The kid looked like he was about fourteen and a few older guys looked like they were ganging up on him. The kid was trying to get free of their grasp, not showing fear to his tormentors.

"This is a mighty fine sword you have, kid. Be a shame if someone were to take it." one man smirked, holding it away from the black haired boy.

"Give it back! It's my sword and I need it!" the boy yelled, wincing whenever another man grabbed his short cut hair. "You're all going to be sorry when my Captain finds out! He's the bravest and strongest man in the East Blue!"

"Yeah right kid-" the man was cut off mid sentence, a rock hitting the back of his head. Turning around, the men saw Shanks and Yasopp standing, Shanks sword drawn.

"I'm not his Captain, but I think I can take his place for the moment." Shanks stated. The mere gaze from Shanks alone drove the men away, dropping the kid onto the ground next to his sword.

Shanks walked over, leaning down to the teenager, helping him stand up. The black haired teen brushed himself off then bowed his head to Shanks.

"Thank you sir. I should have listened to my Captain about being more careful in town." the teen said formally enough.

"Your Captain sounds like a smart man then, a young kid like you shouldn't be running into jerks like that alone. Who is your Captain?" Shanks asked, smiling lightly.

The kid seemed to light up as if Shanks just told him he won one million berries. "Only the greatest Captain to ever sail the seas! He's strong and brave, and he's teaching me all he knows about sword fighting even though I'm just a cabin boy right now! " the teen praised. "He even was part of Gol D. Roger's crew, Captain Buggy, my hero!"

Shanks almost felt his jaw drop to the ground. This kid was one of Buggy's?.. Someone considered Buggy the bravest Captain in the world? After a second, Shanks chuckled lightly, tipping his hat up.

"Buggy's around, huh?" Shanks murmured, then focused his attention back on the black haired boy. "Your Captain and I are old friends.. would you mind taking me to him?"

The teen looked conflicted at first before nodding. "... Okay, I guess since you saved me I can trust you.."

Shanks grinned, then turned his head to look back to Yasopp. "Tell Ben I'll be a while, okay? I'm seeing a friend." he hummed.

  
"Cabaji! You can't just bring random strangers back to the ship, just because they say they know our Captain!" "But he saved me and he said he did..."

Buggy had a good amount of people, and a decent ship. Turns out he was doing better on getting followers than Shanks originally thought. The teen, Cabaji, was now getting heat from some of the older members over his reckless behavior in general.

Before anymore crew members could argue, a Man with a Lion walked up to the arguing group. "Guys, relax. I remember this man with Captain Buggy before."

"See, I told you." "Cabaji shush. You still brought a stranger to the ship."

Mohji lead Shanks to where his Captain stayed, gently knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Captain, you have a visitor."

It was a few minutes before the door opened. Buggy's hair had gotten longer since last time, long enough that it hung down past his shoulders. Seeing Shanks, he blinked in shock, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing here!?" Buggy exclaimed, ignoring Shanks' laughing at him.

"My crew and I stopped to get supplies." "He saved me Captain! He must be a friend of yours to be as brave as you!"

Buggy was quiet for a moment, glancing down to the black haired teen on the deck, then to Mohji and Shanks. "Mohji, Red Haired Shanks and I will be talking in my quarters for a while, you're still in charge."

Shanks went in, sitting on Buggy's bed, still kind of laughing to himself.

"What's with you and laughing..." Buggy murmured, glancing at himself in the mirror.

"Nothing, Nothing.. just didn't expect to see you out here, or to find a little swordsman who idolized you so much." Shanks chimmed.

Buggy rolled his eyes, grabbing his hair brush off of the dresser. "What can I say, Roger let me join when I was fourteen.."

"He remind you of yourself?" Shanks asked, leaning back.

Buggy was quiet for a moment, sitting on the opposite side of his bed, running his hair brush through his thick blue hair. Shanks tilted his head, glancing over to his uncharacteristically quiet friend.

"He.. actually kind of reminded me of you a little.." Buggy murmured, his gaze looking to the floor. "I mean... I'm more of a treasure kind of guy, and given that he's more enthralled by his Captain than you were with Roger... he still seems to be in it more for the adventure.. I never agreed with you on that level.. but I guess it's something I still respect."

Shanks watched him for a moment, noticing his friends face was tinted a light pink. Buggy's hands were still going through his hair, brushing out the knots. Shanks slowly leaned over, taking the ends of his hair in his hands.

"You'll have to keep a good eye on him then.. you did a good enough job making sure I ended up surviving." Shanks murmured softly, feeling Buggy shift his body to sit next to Shanks.

"Hopefully he doesn't make me eat another Devil's fruit.. the next one will kill me." Buggy murmured, oddly enough a smile on his face.

Him accidentally eating the fruit was one of the worse moments of his life.. it was still something he held against Shanks to his day.. but at the same time, he couldn't forget about all the good times he's had with Shanks. Shanks was about to say something about the Devil's Fruit incident, but was cut off by his blue haired friend.

Buggy cupped Shanks face in his hand, leaning forward to kiss him. It was a longer kiss than last time, Shanks kissing back after getting over the initial shock. After a moment of keeping their lips locked with each other, the two parted, taking in short breaths.

"Thats for last time..." Buggy murmured, quickly glancing up to see the other's expression.

Instead on getting a reply, Buggy was pulled into Shanks arms, his mouth clashing against the others again. Shanks hands ran through Buggy's hair, his lips not staying in one place for long to cover Buggy's face in kisses.

"Tch, you usually aren't this affectionate sober.." Buggy snorted, leaning forward to place a kiss on the other's neck.

"Is it a problem?" Shanks breathed, leaning back his head.

"Well.. if you're aiming for a repeat of what we used to do when we were younger... I wouldn't mind that actually."

Shanks nodded, pulling his friend into his lap. Gently his hands went through Buggy's hair again, leaving kisses on the other man's face. "I'd like that a lot actually."

Buggy nodded, leaning forward to kiss his neck again, his hands unbuttoning the other man's shirt. Pretty easy thing to do, considering Shanks barely knew how to dress himself in the first place. Buggy kissed down his neck lightly, letting the other man slide his own shirt off of his body.

"Oh look, your body is actually manly now," Buggy smirked, ignoring the slight glare Shanks flashed him. 

"I was still stronger than you were... your body's nice now too though.." Shanks murmured, his hands sliding down the sides of the blue haired man's body. "I actually like your hair a lot better long though.."

"Aw hush," Buggy muttered back, kissing the other again. His hands started to inch down Shanks pants, tossing them off his bed, only to be met with a light smirk from the red haired man. "Handsy."

"God why am I going to fuck a dork..?" Buggy murmured, leaning down to kiss Shanks ear. "Your lucky my mouth is even going to touch you.."

Buggy's hands were already rubbing against Shanks thighs, the other man moving himself down, moving his legs open. 

"Still fucking bigger..." Buggy murmured, putting his mouth on the tip of Shanks cock. Shanks gasped, not being able to make a comment to the other about it. 

Slowly, he took more of Shanks in his mouth, his tongue rubbing against the side of his cock, his hands still creeping along his body. Shanks arched his back lightly, Buggy starting to bob his head up and down slowly, trying to hold the others hips in place. 

"Buggy.... stop going so slow.." Shanks whined, trying to thrust his hips up into Buggy's mouth harder. Buggy took his mouth off of the other's cock, looking him straight in the eye as he slowly licked up his cock. "Buggy! You're driving me crazy...." Shanks hissed.

"So impatient.." Buggy murmured, sitting up from his place. "If I'm really driving you crazy, show me your flashy enough to handle it."

In seconds, Shanks had Buggy pushed down, shoving his pants off to the floor. He was kissing his neck, Buggy leaning his head to the side to let Shanks to leave kisses all over his neck. Soft pants were coming out of his mouth, feeling Shanks start to grind his body against his own. 

"Just... Just remember you have to do things before shoving it in.... If you fuck me up again, I will kill you." Buggy hissed, ignoring the smirk now on Shanks face.

"Ah the younger years..." he murmured, softly. "You have anything? I also remembered spit didn't help at all.."

"I have some oils in my dresser.. just grab 'em quick.." 

Shanks came back over and opened the oil, dipping his fingers into it before moving Buggy's legs over his shoulders. He gave Buggy a small smile before slowly inserting the first finger. Buggy gasped, closing his eyes from the odd feeling inside him. Shanks waited for the other to relax again before pushing his finger in deeper. From at least the small amount of experience he had before, he knew to be extra careful not hurting Buggy during this part. If he accidentally did, Buggy threatened to personally make sure he wouldn't be able to use his fingers ever again. Slowly he added another finger, waiting for the other to adjust before he started to gently thrust his fingers inside of the other man. Buggy gasped again, biting his lower lip.

It felt odd, but it was slowly getting better the more the other man's fingers brushed against him. As his fingers kept thrusting inside of him, Buggy gasped, his arms accidentally slipping off to grab Shanks forward, panting hard. "Right there...."

Shanks chuckled lightly, taking his fingers out, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Alright.. just keep it together.."

Buggy flushed again, making his arms come back to his body, Shanks lifting him up again. After making sure he was slick enough, Shanks positioned himself, holding onto Buggy's hips, his cock slowly entering his body. Buggy gasped again, this time it being mixed with a moan. He leaned up, rapping his arms around Shanks neck, his eyes closed shut. Shanks waited a moment again before pushing in deeper, biting his lower lip. Buggy started kissing him, moaning against the others mouth, his tongue licking against Shanks' bottom lip. Shanks opened his mouth slightly, letting to other's tongue mess around in his mouth as he finally pushed in all the way. Buggy groaned loudly, his grip on Shanks growing tighter.

Slowly, he started to move his body back and forth, trying to get a rhythm down as Buggy moaned against his tongue. His own tongue wrapped around Buggy's the grip on his hips growing tighter as his thrusts started to get faster. Buggy's back arched, moaning louder, his hands running through Shanks hair. Shanks took his mouth off Buggy's gasping for air, and grunting from his thrusts. 

"Fuck... fuck! Don't stop, right there!" Buggy groaned, panting faster. Each moan that came out grew more lust filled, only fueling the others thrusts. Buggy's hands were now clawing against the others back, his hips unable to buck from Shank's firm hold. "Oh god I'm gonna fucking cum.. s-so unflashy.."

"Who.. cares..?" Shanks was able to grunt back, crashing his lips against Buggy's again, his thrusts growing faster and faster. Buggy moaned even louder, his stomach feeling like it was coiling, moving his mouth away from Shanks'.

Shanks kept thrusting, his breath getting shorter and shorter,moaning against the other man. After one more hard thrust, Buggy arched his back cumming onto his own chest, and Shanks. After a few more moments, Shanks came inside him, falling down onto the others chest, his arms going around to cuddle him close.

"I really missed you..." Shanks whispered, closing his eyes.

"... I did too... as much as I hate to admit it..." Buggy whispered back, his hand shakingly moving a messy strand of hair out of his eyes. "Okay, I'll just say it now... rivals, but when I want to have sex with you, I'm going to have sex with you... Shanks?"

Shanks was already passed out, cuddling onto the others torso. Buggy debated whether he should smack him awake, but decided against it. He'd lay there for a few seconds, then dislocate his body to get the idiot dressed. Heavens knows when the great Captain Shanks was supposed to be back to his ship.

* * *

 

Alvida was surprised to see that the Red Haired Pirates actually stopped to spend time on Buggy's gross little ship, but she was at least going to use her womanly charm to woo the handsome Captain of the ship. She spotted Cabaji making sure his unicycle was working correctly off to the side, so she walked up to him.

"You, have you seen Red Haired Shanks around?" she asked, looking at the swordsman up and down.

"Yeah, he's with the Captain right now. They usually do this everytime he comes around." Cabaji explained simply. "I wouldn't bother them."

She huffed, ignoring Cabaji, and started heading towards Buggy's quarters. She was about to open the door, but saw it was cracked open enough to get a glimpse inside. She felt her beautifully colored skin grow pale, seeing Shanks and Buggy actually laying together. At least at this moment in time they were bickering.

"You can't stop me from doing what I want, Shanks..." "All I'm asking is for you to, I don't know, not try and execute Luffy!?" "I was kidding!" "You're such a liar!"

When the Red Haired Pirates left, Alvida stood next to Buggy, looking him up and down before speaking. "So... I guess it makes sense that you're into those kinds of things.. I didn't know Red Hair was into clowns either."

"It's called "I claimed him when I was seventeen", Princess."

 


End file.
